


Internet Crush

by HelloPumpkin



Series: 17 minutes verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Fluff, M/M, Online Friendship, Skype, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr, internet crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: internet crush au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Crush

**Author's Note:**

> this was written under 17 minutes, for some challenge, so excuse me if there's any typo and stuff :)

It was the 158h picture Cas had reblogged from the tumblr _impla4eva._ It wasn’t his fault, really, but eh. Pictures of the galaxy, photos of James Dean and perfect music tracks, well he couldn’t resist. He was quietly scrolling on _impala_ ’s dash and _oh flowers-_

“Castiel Novak! Put that phone down and pay attention to the class please!”

Cas groaned and turned off his phone.

The rest of the day passed so slowly he thought he’d die. Not that Cas didn’t like what he was doing, far from it (theology studies in college were really interesting). But it was the day before the holidays and seriously, _I know Gabriel is an archangel, my brother’s named like this._

After what felt like forever, Cas got back to his dorm and immediately logged on tumblr.

He decided it was the day. He was going to be brave and send something to _impala4eva._

> _Hello I just wanted to tell you your blog is awesome and I was so captivated by it earlier my teacher cried at me. Anyway. Have a good day. Xxx_

Cas clicked on ‘send’ before changing his mind. He logged out of the website, because he knew if he stayed on it, we would never write that freaking paper about “What makes Heaven better than Hell.” Ugh.

Unsurprisingly, Cas fell asleep on his sheets, after hours and hours of researches and writing about the pros and cons of Heaven. Angels are pure and perfect, but _come on,_ Lucifer sounds so cool.

Cas checked his phone and frowned when he saw he had a message on tumblr.

> _heya angelofthursday! im sorry you got caught because of me. you said you were in school then? high school? college? have a good day too. ;)_

Cas smiled and replied in a heartbeat.

> _Its ok I didn’t get into trouble, that’s what matters. I’m in college and I’m studying theology. What about you? My name is Cas btw. Xxx_
> 
> _heya cas. im dean. theology? it’s so cool man! im in engineering. quite difficult but I love it. i love cars, i mean, look at my url. have any hobbies?_

And they went on and on like this, for days, weeks, months. Cas still couldn’t realize it was happening to him.

They had exchanged Skype addresses and phone numbers  and even if they had nothing in common, really, they still fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. Cas  often had to remember Dean surely had a lot of Internet friends, but he couldn’t help his massive crush on the guy. Dean had become his best friend, and he told him anything that was happening in his life. 

 

One day when they Skyped late in the night, Dean said a joke that made Castiel laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes. He breathed a “God, I love you” before he could stop himself. Both of them froze, and Dean said he had to go. Needless to say, Cas didn’t sleep at all that night.

The day after that, he was still drowning his sorrows watching _The Return of the King_ , when he heard a knock on the door. Who could this be at 3 in the morning?

He clumsily padded to the door and opened it. Before he could understand, a man was in his arms, kissing him fiercely. _Dean_ was in his arms, kissing him fiercely.

“What are you doing here?” Cas said, panting.

“You love me.” Dean answered between kisses.

“But you hate flying, and we've never met before.”

“Yes, but I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/114602001779/17-minutes-verse-based-on-the-prompt-internet)!! xxx


End file.
